


The lonely Shanty

by Veritas1321



Category: Darkest Dungeon
Genre: Abuse, I have no fucking clue what to put, Violence, big crab, smol boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas1321/pseuds/Veritas1321
Summary: A young boy, brought to a world no man should ever witness. May the light guide him through these horrors which foretell a great destruction yet to come
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The lonely Shanty

**Author's Note:**

> First one was bad so I remade it to be more lore friendly. It’s a thing that I did with the help of the modding community of DD and a special thanks to Woona and Kranot who are fucking awesome

The rocking of the waves brought little comfort to Eugene, hiding beneath the deck of the ship and starring at what looked like a crying idol. Its dark blue hue mistifying him and drawing his gaze. The men he worked for were transporting it somewhere, said that it was best not to investigate it. Something about a curse, he wasn’t able to hear anything beyond that before the captain shooed him away from it. 

He had let his curiosity take the better of him, he had to know what it was. It didn’t take much for him to sneak under and into the hull to see it. The crewmates were all busy with their work, while the captain was in his cabin. It was the better part of the day when things became bust and people forgot about him. Less demeaning eyes trained on him and less blows thrown his way. The worst part was this was probably the place for him to be, anywhere else and he would lack food. What little he got from working with these men.

The sound of wood creaking could be heard from behind Eugene, turning around he saw the captain standing above him cudgel raised above his head “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE” he barked at the child. Eugene tried his best to give some sort of response but his stutter was at full force now making even starting a word became impossible. The captain brought it down, as he did so time seemed to slow for the young lad as a cold feeling spread through his body. Holding out his hand to stop the man he saw not his hand but the large blue shape of a crab claw. 

The claw snipped through the captain’s arm as if it were a wet noodle, As the blood trickled down the clawing panic set in. What happened? Did he do that? He had to run. Without hesitation he tried to run up the stairs but he felt slower and taller, as the crewmen saw him screamed nearly as loud as the injured captain below. What was happening? What was wrong? All he could hear was “MONSTER!” “GET THE MUSKETS” where was the monster? He tried to move his head but it wouldn’t budge. Looking down he found his entire body to seemingly be not his, but a giant crab’s.

Now fear sunk into his body. He was a monster and the crewmates thought the same. It wouldn’t be long before the men were to fire upon him. He knew that they were easily frightened of the unknown, especially when the unknown was a giant moving crab. He turned his body around quickly looking for a way to escape. The only possible solution was what looked like hills cresting over the horizon. The sound of a blast could be heard behind him as he felt something hit his back with force. He didn’t feel any pain strangely but the force brought him down to his knees. Well he could hardly call them that at this point

Realizing he had to get out of here or else more gunfire would be headed his way he jumped off the side of the boat, plunging into the cold waters below. Holding his breath he tried his best to tread water but this seemed to just make him sink. Panicking now he thrashed about, and in his panic, he let out a gasp. But what was odd was that he didn’t feel any lack of air as water flooded his mouth. It felt natural like it was meant to be. New calm washed over him as he breathed in and out, sinking to the bottoms. He could hear the muffled shouts of the crew above but he couldn’t make out any of it. 

It wasn’t long before he felt a soft thud beneath his feet. His eyes aimed down, the sandy floor of the sea had looked a lot different from above the waves. But down here the pressure of the water felt nice. The water now coursing through his body as if it were air brought him calm he had never experienced on the ship or on land. Slowly he walked forward feeling the sea flow around him calmly. Like it was guiding him forward

It wasn’t long before he breached the cold waters. Turning around he could still ship he came from and the men on board panicking. He would feel worse had they not been the cause for a great deal of torment. The sounds of gulls could be heard up above. Most found it annoying but to him it was oddly pleasing. 

Feeling a soft pat on his head followed by some poking his eyes looked up to see a seagull had landed on the top of his shell and was pecking him mercilessly. While it did far from any damage it was annoying. Shaking a bit to get it off it flapped its wings to keep itself from toppling over and falling off. 

Holding his massive claw out the seagull jumped down and stared at Eugene’s crab eyes with a slight tilt to it’s head as if to wonder why he was here. That was a question Eugene himself was still wondering


End file.
